


What happens in Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Enemies to gf/bf, F/M, Family tension, Gryffindor!Scorpius, Slytherin!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Rose is Head Girl with a grudge against Scorpius, that may turn into something more, and Albus *kind of* hates her for reasons you will find out. Follows all three in their final year. Not as bad as the summary makes it seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express rolled through the countryside, there was one carriage, amidst the other ones full of laughter and chatter, that was silent. Tension in the carriage thick enough to cut with a knife. Rose Weasley sat in the corner of the carriage, her red hair pulled into a messy bun and her glasses slightly askew, attempting to ignore her cousin, Albus, who was glaring at her. Rose looked up at Albus and sighed. She and her cousin weren't exactly mortal enemies, they just didn't like eachother. At all. They would've been closer, and had been growing up, but unlike most of her family Rose hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. And unlike every Weasley ever she'd been placed in Slytherin. This lead to a lot of differences to her family, different lessons, different tables, different common rooms and pretty quickly different friends. They just drifted apart, spurred on by a few arguments and some hurtful comments. The only reason she was sat with Hugo and her cousins was that they had all been late, thanks to her fathers inability to navigate busy London traffic. Traipsing up and down the Hogwarts express with her luggage trying to find her friends hadn't sounded fun at all. So here she was. She sighed again.  
"Something wrong Rosie?" Albus asked. The term of endearment was meant to annoy her, of course. Albus had always disliked her being in Slytherin, and thought being a Slytherin made her pretentious and snobbish and he never lost an opportunity to bring her down to his level. Rose rolled her eyes and simply sneered at him.  
Pulling a book out of her bag she settled down for some hard reading when a chime went off. Half the carriage looked around in confusion not knowing the source of the sound. It was from Rose's phone and her and a few cousins were in the minority of those at Hogwarts who had phones. Rose picked it up, knowing it was Sasha, a muggle-born friend of hers, wondering where she was. Rose simply texted back that she was fine. She turned her phone off, looked quickly around at her cousins awkwardly trying to avoid her, and sent a silent prayer to God that this didn't happen on the way back.

~

Getting of the train Rose looked around at all the student milling around before spotting her friends. They were about to get into one of the thestral drawn carriages, and Rose hurried over. She had only ever seen drawings of thestrals, never having witnessed death, but one of her friends had remarked on their unusual appearance before realising no one else could see them. Rose had never found out when her friend had witnessed death.  
She was nearly there when an authorative voice called out, "Rose Weasley". She turned hoping she hadn't dropped something, and came face to face with Professor Keller holding onto the sleeve of a rather annoyed looking Scorpius Malfoy. Now she and Malfoy were mortal enemies.  
"Yes, Professor?" She asked, sending a quick glare at Malfoy.  
"It seems Malfoy and his friends thought it would be funny to throw stink bombs into a carriage full of first years and then lock the doors." He slowly shook his head "One of them passed out before a prefect found them"  
Rose sighed. Ever since second year Malfoy and his friend (that included her annoying cousin Albus) had taken it upon himself to pull a prank on the first years. Whether it was giving them a whole batch if Bertie Botts that were only earwax flavoured or tricking them to camp out in the Forbidden Forest, he had never been caught till now. She reckoned Malfoy and James would've been great friends if either of them could see past their misconceptions of each other. She thought she heard Malfoy mutter "It didn't happen like that", but ignored him.  
"Well that is terrible Professor, but what do I have to do with this?" She asked as politely as possible, hoping her friends hadn't left yet,  
"I understand you are Head Girl this year." She nodded "and as Head Girl you have certain responsibilities." she nodded again, her hand subconsciously drifting to her Head Girl badge "Well your first responsibility is to make sure Malfoy gets to school without knocking anymore students unconscious."  
"Yes, sir" Rose replied, annoyed that she was already on babysitting duty.  
Rose turned on her heels and hurried towards her friends' carriage. They quickly asked about her whereabouts on the train.  
"I was stuck with my cousins" she replied, making a face,"anyway we have an extra passenger"  
Malfoy sauntered over before climbing into the carriage next to Rose. Her friends fell silent.  
"I'm stuck with him till we get to school" Rose told her friends, not bothering to mask the disdain in her voice. They sniggered at this, they all found her and Malfoy's feud rather amusing. Malfoy snorted, but ignored her jab.  
"How'd you end up Head Girl anyway, Weasley" he asked with a sneer.  
"In case you hadn't noticed, I have near perfect grades." Rose replied rather snootily.  
"Yeah well so do I, and I don't seem to have a Head Boy badge." Malfoy said, not seeming that bothered about his lack of badge despite his words. He was probably more bothered that she had achieved something he hadn't.  
"They weren't as good as mine." He raised an eyebrow at this and she shrugged "I have parents in the ministry I know things. And besides being a Head requires more than grades" she told him smugly.  
"Like playing quidditch?" He asked her, knowing that was a sore point. "At least I can still beat you at that"  
Rose glared at him. Despite having a quidditch obsessed family and years of practice under her belt Rose was still hopeless at quidditch, something that irked her possibly more than Malfoy. It was a low blow.  
"Yes well when you 'accidently' fall down the astronomy tower steps I'll be better than you at that as well" she retorted, probably going too far but she really did hate him.  
"If I'm going down I'm dragging you with me" Malfoy said rather ominously. He then jumped out off the carriage that had rolled to a stop outside the castle.  
"Try not to injure any more student" she called after him.  
"Does the Head Girl count?" He asked, before disappearing into the crowd of students.  
This was going to be a long year.

~

Rose waved goodbye to her friends and walked to the main entrance in preparation for the first years. It took the a while, but eventually they turned up with looks of awe on their little faces as they took in the large entrance hall with its imposing stone statues and tall stain glass windows. Rose smiled softly, remembering her first time seeing the castle. Now she had one year left till she left it. Rose hadn't told anyone, but when she'd entered the castle for the first time she'd felt more pressure than most first years. Pressure to be as smart as her mother, as well-liked as her father, as high achieving as her uncle and of course to do all these things while still being her own person. That little first year Rose had been determined, and now seventh year Rose was equally determined. To live up to everyone's expectations, including her own. She shook herself from the daydream and pasted on a big grin for the first years.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Rose said, bringing all eyes to her. "I'm your Head Girl, Rose Weasley" that caused a stir, her family being one of the most famous in Wizarding Britain. "Your Head Boy, Andrew Cornill, is currently organising the rest of the school, but you will be formally introduced to him in the assembly. We are here to help you fit in and should you have any problems or questions feel free to come to us. Everything else you need to know will be explained later by your Head of House." at the mention of houses nervousness crept back into their faces and Rose took pity on them, "And, no, you will not have to perform a test of any kind to be sorted into your Houses"  
They all looked relieved, probably having been terrified by older students telling them the opposite on the train. With a quick "follow me" Rose walked into the Great Hall. The entire school turned to watch them enter, and Rose ushered the first years into a line before taking a seat at the Slytherin table.  
Rose listened through Mcgonagall's Welcome/Welcome Back speech, that was exactly the same every year, before greeting each new Slytherin with a smile. It was only when her friends nudged her that she realised the food had arrived. Her mums cooking was great, but it had nothing on Hogwarts' food. She dug in, quickly laughing along with her friends as they shared tales of the holidays.

~

Rose trudged up the stairs on her way to the Head's dorm room after a dull meeting with Andrew and Mcgonagall about schedules and prefects. Luckily Andrew had offered to do patrols tonight, otherwise she'd be up for another two hours walking around the draughty castle. Rose wondered if she was really cut out to be Head Girl, as so far it had been incredibly dull. She was thinking about this when she walked into something extremely wall-like. She briefly wondered if they'd put up a random wall over the holidays before looking up into the smirking face of Scorpius Malfoy.  
"You know if you wanted to get this close Weasley you could've just asked" his smirk became even smirkier, and Rose glared at him, "I would've said no, but you could've asked, it would be more polite than just springing yourself on me." Rose sneered at him.  
"Like you couldn't see me" She said, but quickly saw an opportunity. "Besides, you should be in bed Malfoy not traipsing around at God knows what time."  
He smiled innocently, raising an eyebrow.  
"God knows what time? Also known as eleven o'clock"  
Rose was confused by this news, her tired brain thought it was so much later.  
"Yes well bedtime is ten. You know that" Rose had told him enough times she was a prefect. "What are you doing up anyway?"  
"I was visiting the lovely Evangeline Sneel, her boyfriend broke up with her when they got back to school. Turns out he's been 'visiting' Sara Murphey all summer" he answered with a grimace and small shake of his head.  
"Oh and you've already swooped in have you?" Rose retorted, hoping he saw how shameless that was.  
"Swooped in, and am know fleeing the nest." He replied smugly, like it was something to be proud of.  
"Ugh," Rose said frowning, "How little self respect you two must have. You were simply the rebound guy and she, well she must be desperate."  
He raised an eyebrow looking vaguely amused, before taking a step closer reminding Rose that they had already been close and forcing her to crane her neck higher. She stepped to the side, turning her head and giving him one last bedtime warning before making her way past him.  
At the last moment she turned and called "and your own bed this time" for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development and a party.

Rose woke up with a start, light streaming from the window of her room. She knew without looking at the clock that she had overslept, as she felt far too well rested. Back in the Slytherin dorms she would've been woken up by Haley going for a run or Genevieve getting up early for a shower. Rose lay back enjoying the blissful silence of the Head Girl dormitory. She knew she would soon miss her dorm mates and the perpetual sleepover state of their room, but for know she would just enjoy the extra room and extra sleep. She knew she would need it for her final year. 

~

Rose slid into place next to Sasha and Mary, Genevieve and Haley sitting opposite them. The five of them had been close friends since first year. Genevieve, Haley and Rose had all been placed in Slytherin, sand had adopted Sasha, a muggle born who understandably still found their work confusing, and Mary, an extraordinarily shy french witch who used the language barrier as an excuse not to talk to people despite her fluency in english. They were unlikely friends, but were all extremely loyal to each other and had great plans of what they were going to do after Hogwarts.  
The frantic chatter that had filled the Great Hall last night had been reduced to quiet conversations as the early start and first day back at school hit everyone. Most people were silently gorging themselves on the large breakfast selections, most of the older students drinking cups of coffee.   
“So Rose, has Andrew taken advantage of your current shared living situation and asked you out yet?” Sasha asked Rose grinning. Rose rolled her eyes, they all knew Andrew had a thing for her founded during their shared prefect duties and study sessions. She denied it of course, but the other girls continuously teased her anyway.  
“No he hasn’t. And he won’t” Rose told her sternly, “he hasn't got the balls” she muttered afterwards.  
“Who is lacking in the ball department?”, A voice behind her asked.  
She knew it was Malfoy without turning, he had a rather frustrating habit of overhearing her private conversations. Rose turned to face him.  
“You apparently. at least according to your latest conquest” She grimaced pityingly.  
“Really? Thats not what she was saying when I-“  
“Alright Malfoy that’s enough for today”, Genevieve cut him off. She was the only one of us that actually knew Malfoy as they had grown up together due to their parents being friends. Malfoy waggled his fingers at us, grinning, before wandering off to join his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
“I swear to Godric, if that boy doesn't find a nice girl and settle down soon he’ll be bothering you, and us, forever.” Sasha said through a mouthful of waffles. Genevieve shook her head.  
“He’ll never stop bothering Rose, that’s probably half the reason he hasn't found a nice girl”   
Rose snorted, looking at Malfoy who was talking to his friends, Felix, Albus and Thomas, probably plotting their next prank despite the detentions she knew they'd received for their stunt on the train.   
“If Malfoy does ever find a nice girl who can stand hm for more than five minutes, he's got no chance of keeping her.”   
Sasha and Genevieve nodded at this and they all started to stand up to head to our first lessons.  
Mary, who had been smiling at her plate, looked up catching Rose’s eye, “He’ll find her.” she said softly.  
Rose rolled her eyes, Mary had always been the romantic one.

~

By the end of the week Rose was absolutely exhausted. Unlike everyone else who had at least one free period a day, her timetable was completely full. Not only did she have NEWT subjects, but a long list of extracurriculars. These included extra muggle studies in order to get two A Levels, tutoring younger students, Wizard chess club (she took after her father in this respect) and her Head duties. She also had the misfortune of having Malfoy in five of her seven classes. She would've expected it to be his doing, but unluckily for her he wanted to be an aurora and that required remarkably similar subjects to being an unspeakable. In spite of the fact they both had friends in most of their shared subjects Malfoy seemed to spend most of the lessons getting on her nerves. Rose did her best to ignore him, and even turned a blind eye to a few of his antics (which killed her) to avoid confrontations. However this year it seemed he’d taken it upon himself to be as insufferable as possible. A typical conversation, if you could call it that, went along the lines of:  
“Hey Weasley”  
“Sod off Malfoy”  
“Alright, touchy, I was only being nice”  
“Sure you were”  
“Fine you caught me, being polite to you is my latest nefarious plot to take over the school and get you Head badge taken from you”  
“I knew it”  
He would then shake his head and roll his eyes, and Rose would proceed to ignore him.   
Despite certain blond distractions and her endless list of responsibilities her final year was still setting out to be a good one. There was a back to school party that night and Rose’s friends would be sleeping in her dorm afterwards. They’d decided to make that a weekly event, so they could catch up without any eavesdroppers.

~

“Rose you cannot wear jeans to the first party of the year!” Sasha shouted at Rose, shoving a dress at her, whilst snatching the jeans from her hands.   
“I second that” Genevieve called from her position in front of the mirror.  
“Me too” Hayley added, somehow flawlessly french plaiting her own hair without a mirror.  
Rose sighed, regretting her decision to invite the girls to get ready in her dorm.   
“Guys I just want to be comfortable” she held the dress against her, noting how it barely reached the tops of her thighs. “Besides I’m not trying to hook up with, half my family will be there.”  
“Never stopped you before” Sasha argued from where she was sat going through Rose’s make up supplies. That was true, but Rose always regretted it afterwards when Albus threatened to shatter her parents rose-tinted view of her with news of her party persona. This though made Rose cross and she stood up, deciding to wear the dress.   
“Ok then, we’re doing this”  
The next hour was spent was spent frantically getting ready, occasionally taking a shot from the fire whisky Genevieve had brought. By the time they were ready to go (half an hour into the party- the optimum time) they all looked perfect. Mary had her dark hair down for once and was wearing demure knee length skirt, Genevieve looked slightly scary (the desired effect) wearing heavily winged eyeliner and a choker, Sasha had curled her already wavy hair and was wearing a blood red dress aimed to shock and Hayley looked as put together as usual wearing a simple black dress and minimal make up. Rose had been put in an obscenely short blue dress by Sasha, her hair straightened and hanging down to her waist and her blue eyes framed with eyeliner, she looked entirely different and that was the way she like it. They left for the party giggling and slightly tipsy.

~

When they entered the party it was in full swing, most people already on their way to being drunk and almost everyone dancing the music on full blast. There were a few moments of everyone shouting hello to the girls and various people pulling them in to dance or to join a discussion. Eventually they regrouped, laughing and with drinks in their hands. They’s been to enough parties together to have a routine and there’s was fairly simple. Mary would go sit with Connor Longbottom, as neither of them had any desire to dance, Haley would go find Felix, her kind-of-boyfriend-but-not-really, Genevieve would drift from person to person, collecting gossip and information, and Sasha and Rose would spend their night dancing with anyone and everyone.   
An hour into the party and they were all in their predicted places. Rose was fairly drunk and her and Sasha were dancing on the tables, people climbing up with them. Rose stumbled slightly, grabbing the person next to her, she looked up prepared to say thank you and make a joke out of it when she saw it was Malfoy. He smirked at her his hand reaching out to steady her at her waist.  
“Bit too much to drink Weasley?” He asked her.  
“Nonesense Malfoy, I can hold my drink” Rose told him confidently.  
“Sure, but just in case maybe you should stop dancing on tables.” He said in a teasing tone.  
Rose wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the hand he still had at her waist that was drawing small circles, but she wasn't feeling any desire to push him away. In fact she was feeling quite the opposite.  
“Can I stay on the table if I keep holding onto you?” she asked innocently, Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, but pulled her a bit closer to him.  
“Maybe.” He said in a mock serious voice, “But you have to stay very close”  
Rose looked up at him through her lashes, only a small art of her wondering why on Earth she was flirting with Malfoy. She stepped even closer to him.  
“I think I can manage that.” she said leaning into him.  
He opened his mouth to reply when they suddenly fell of the table, neither of them realising quite how close to the edge they'd been. They landed on the floor Rose being cushioned by Scorpius, who took the full brunt of the fall. They both lay there for a second before they burst out laughing, Rose sitting up to straddle Scorpius. They looked at each other for a moment before the were interrupted.  
“ROSE! Oh my Gosh are you ok, you could've died!” Sasha, rather dramatically, called down to Rose from the table. Rose turned to look at her laughing at Sasha’s serious tone.  
“I’m fine Sasha, but I think I might have injured Malfoy.” Rose told her.  
“Oh. Well, never mind come dance again.” Sasha said, reaching a hand down to help Rose back onto the table. Rose looked down at Scorpius and shook her head.”  
“No I think i’m going to stay down here and look after my protector.”  
Scorpius smiled at this, and they both slowly stood up.  
“Are you ok?” Rose asked him.  
“I’m good, you’re lighter than you look.” He replied cheekily.  
“Hey!” She exclaimed reaching out to pinch him. He laughed grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. They both smiled at each other and started at sway slightly, despite the fast beat of the music. They danced together for what felt like hours, before Rose heard a familiar song intro. She quickly stepped back from Malfoy a smile spreading along her face as she said a quick “got to go” and turned to find her friends. They all bumped into each other in the middle of the dance floor, matching grins on their faces. This was their song. Scorpius watched as the girls danced wit each other, singing along with the lyrics at the top of their voices. A small smile spread across his face as he focused on one redhead in particular.

~

By one in the morning the girls had found each other and were slowly making their way back to Rose’s dorm room, shushing each others giggles. They somehow made it back without being caught and collapsed onto Rose’s bed that they had transfigured to fit them all earlier. As they all slowly drifted asleep, Rose couldn't stop thinking about how Malfoy had somehow not been completely insufferable for an entire evening. About how she had actually enjoyed dancing with him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more of it written and will update asap.


End file.
